A Different Star Wars
by CrazyPyroMan
Summary: This came to me in a dream weird, I know. It starts with scene 127 in RotS where I have changed some things. Let’s see what happens now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This came to me in a dream (weird, I know). It starts with scene 127 in RotS where I have changed some things. Let's see what happens now.**

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor"

Mace Windu and the other Jedi ignite their Lightsabers.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I am the Senate!" Palpatine shouts angrily.

"Not yet!"

Palpatine stands, he suddenly has a lightsaber in his had, he ignites it and spins towards the Jedi.

"It's treason then."

Palpatine is quick to dispatch the three Jedi accompanying Master Windu. Jedi Master Mace Windu and the Sith Lord fight there way down the hallway and into the main office area.

Palpatine uses the Force to slam Mace against the wall, but he recovers before the Chancellor can cut him down and they battle on.

In the heat of the battle, Mace cuts the window behind the chancellor's desk, and it crashes away. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. Mace is able to force Palpatine to drop his sword.

"You are under arrest, my Lord"

Suddenly Anakin is there in the office, as Mace points the tip of his blade at Palpatine's face.

"Anakin!" Palpatine shouts over the noise of the wind. "I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"You old fool." Mace shouts, "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over… you have lost…"

"No! No! You will die!

Palpatine raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's lightsaber. Palpatine is pushed back against the window sill.

"He is a traitor Anakin.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!"

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in Revolt. They will betray you, just as they have betrayed me.

"Aarrrrggghhhhh…" Mace shouts as he blocks another bold of lightning.

"You are not one of them Anakin. Don't let him kill me."

"Aarrrrggghhhhh…" Mace blocks another deadly lightning bolt.

"I am your path way to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

"Don't listen to him Anakin"

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh… ahhhhhhh… ahhhhhhh…"

Mace pushes Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers.

"I can't… I give up. Help me. I am weak… I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all."

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial."

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please."

"It is not the Jedi way…"

Mace raises his sword to kill the Chancellor.

"… He must live…"

"Please don't, please don't…"

"I need him…"

"Please don't…"

"NO!"

Just as Mace is about to slash Palpatine, Anakin steps in and stops his blade with his own.

"Anakin don't"

"I can't let you kill him, he is right the Jedi are in revolt"

"You fool, Anakin. How can you be taken in by his lies?"

"It is the Jedi who lie"

And with that Anakin attacked Mace, pushing him out on to the ledge where they duel.

Mace is clearly in charge of the fighting, easily blocking Anakin's attacks.

They continue to fight in a purple and blue haze. Mace pushes Anakin back and slashes his arm. Anakin lets out a cry of pain and lets his anger engulf him, throwing himself at Mace. Mace blocks the attack and throws him back he stumbles and Mace cuts his leg deeply. He falls to the balcony below injured and unconscious.

Mace now turns to the Chancellor and plunges his blade deep into Palpatine's chest. In his dying breath Palpatine summons his lightsaber and removes Mace's sword hand.

Mace wraps the end of the arm in his robes and quickly leaves, heading back to the temple to inform the council of the night's action.

**A/N – the next chapter is going to be a brief overview of the 20 years between here and chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Ok so I said at the end of chapter 1 that this would be a summery of the next 20 years… well I wrote that, then scrapped it because I didn't like it, then I wrote a really long chapter that I was really happy with but it was just set around the twins birth, then I lost that one. So here is the 3****rd**** and hopefully last version of chapter 2 (which is not the summery of the next 20 years).**

In the senate hospital building R2-D2 and C-3PO watch, greatly puzzled, as the medical droids rush about, watching one in particular rush into the room where Padmé was lying. Artoo beeped questioningly turning his 'head' to the golden droid standing beside him.

"It's some kind of reproductive process, I think." He said glancing down at the small blue and white astromech droid who beeped again.

Obi Wan was in the operating theatre with Padmé as the medical droid prepares her for the birth of her baby. She moans a little in pain, but it doesn't last long as the droid administers a pain relief drug. She turned to Obi Wan.

"What news of Anakin?" she asked.

"We send clones to look for his body where Master Windu told us he fell, but they returned with nothing. There was no body."

"What does this mean?"

"We do not know, it looks like he survived the fall, but the council is wary to accept this as fact because even the most powerful of Jedi would have been injured greatly by that fall, and from Master Windu's report, Anakin was already injured from the fight." He took her hand, "Don't give up, Padmé. We are putting all our resources into investigating this. We will find him."

Padmé winced from the pain as the medical droid delivers the baby. It rounds the bed holding the baby.

"It's a boy"

"Luke…" Padmé can only offer up a faint smile as she touches the baby on the forehead.

"There is another" the droid said as it handed the baby to an awestruck Obi Wan.

"Another?" exclaimed both Obi Wan and Padmé as the droid returned to the bottom of the bed to deliver the second of the twins.

"… It's a girl." The droid informed them as it rounded the bed moments later carrying another baby.

"…Leia." Padmé named the girl as Jedi Master Yoda joined C-3PO and R2-D2, watching in the adjoining room.

Seeing the new visitor Obi Wan put Luke in the cot beside his mother's bed where the medical droid had just laid Leia. He turned to excuse himself, but Padmé was asleep, exhausted from the birth of the twins. He left her to the care of the droids and went to speak with Yoda.

"Twins, Master" Obi Wan informed Yoda, "I sense they are strong in the Force as Anakin was."

"Or is, Master Kenobi. Dead we do not know he is yet."

"Indeed Master. But what of his children, they will be in danger if he is alive and master Windu is correct about his fall to the Dark Side of the Force."

"Correct Master Windu was, felt it I did. Correct also are you. If Padmé's will it is, trained they will be as Jedi. If not, hidden with their mother they should be."

In the next few days after the birth of the twins they were moved with there mother to the medical facility in the Jedi temple where they could be protected better by the Jedi. Padmé had awakened and was regaining her strength. She sat on the bed holding her newborn twins as Obi Wan and Mace Windu entered the room.

"Ah, Mater Jedi. I assume you are here to talk about our future." Padmé said.

"It is something we must discuss, but that is not the reason for our visit. We wanted to let you rest longer before we asked you to make such a difficult decision." Mace said as he and Obi Wan sat down at the senator's bedside. Mace's newly fitted artificial hand gleaming, reminding her of how her husbands had after he lost his real had in a duel with Count Dooku at the beginning of the war.

She pushed the thoughts of Anakin out of her mind. She could not think of him now, after hearing of his fall to the dark side, without shedding a tear for the man she loved. "It is all I have thought about since the birth of my children, I have already made my decision. However tell my why it is you are here then, I sense an urgency in your words."

"We come to bear good news, but also to see how you are doing. As a friend of the Jedi, we are all concerned for you and the twins." Obi Wan said. "The war with the Separatists is over, with Dooku, Grievous and now the Sith Lord Darth Sidious dead, they have nowhere to look to for leadership and now fully realise the power that the Republic has over them." He looked to Mace.

"Most of the Separatist systems have returned to the control of the Republic and have accepted the charges against them. They have all agreed to pay the fines charged by the courts." Mace told her.

This was all good news so far, but she had a feeling that there was more news they were not telling her.

"You say 'most', what of the rest?" she asked

"The Geonosians are still hostile, but even with the droid factories on the planet it will not be long until we have control." Answered Obi Wan. "And three other systems have formed an alliance and refuse to return to the Republic."

"The three planets are Thyferra, Yag'Dhul and Moorja, and their refusal to return is under peaceful terms and the new alliance, which they are calling The Tri-State Alliance, are being allowed independence as long as they remain peaceful and allow Republic ships to pass through their space." Mace Explained, seeing the questioning look on Padmé's face.

"I am glad to hear of an end to this awful war, I hope that the members of the Republic learn from this war and that it doesn't happen again." Padmé said lifting a crying Luke into her arms, "And what of the senate? Have they chosen a new chancellor yet?"

The Jedi had taken control of the senate, after the death of Palpatine, to ensure that the Republic did not crumble due to a lack of leadership as the Separatists had. The first thing the Jedi did was ask for nominations for a new Chancellor.

"The Senate has nominated three senators for the position." Obi Wan informed her.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"They nominated you m'lady." Mace lifted the other twin, a looked it in the face. Leia giggled at Mace and tried to grab his nose. He moved back slightly, just out of reach of the baby's outstretched arms. "You, Bail Organa and Adcel Bar Gane from the Roona System. We have postponed the vote until your and your children's future is decided." He said as he lowered the baby girl to his knee.

"Well as I have already said, I have made my decision. I know that it is risky for us to stay in the public eye while we do not know Anakin's fate, but I wish for the twins to be trained as Jedi, and I will continue to do my duty as senator." She told the Jedi.

"This is a risky decision, but the Jedi Council has decided to let the choice be fully yours. And if this is truly your wish, then we will train the children, but as a precaution we ask that you move to the Jedi temple permanently, or at least until the twins become Padawan." Mace stated. "We must go now, and inform the Council of your decision so that the senate can vote." He handed Leia to her and stood and moved to leave. Obi Wan stood and bid farewell to the twins and there mother before following Mace out of the room.

**A/N- thanks for reading. I hope to write the next chapter soon, it will be from Anakin's POV and probably set a few months from this one, although I can't promise that I won't change my mind again. **


	3. Chapter 3

All he could feel was pain, a non-specific pain over his entire body. He couldn't remember why he was in pain.

Anakin focused on the pain with the Force and it dulled to no more than an irritating throbbing, then he opened his eyes and looked around. The room he was in was small with only the bed he was on and a cupboard in the corner. He sat up and tried to remember how he had got here and what had happened.

The last think he could remember was being in the senate building on his way to stop the Jedi Masters from killing the Supreme Chancellor, the Chancellor who he had recently discovered to be the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been searching for throughout the Clone War, but what had happened? Had he stopped then? Had he even got there?

He got up and looked around the room again, looking for clues, but it was pointless, the walls were blank, with not even a window. He looked in the cupboard, but it was just a few basic medical supplies. Well, he thought, that tells me I must have been injured some how, but I suppose I knew that because of the pain. Then he noticed the door, almost invisible as it was made of the same gray material as the walls, in the other corner of the room, he made his way over to it but there was no control panel. He reached out with the Force but just as he was about to open the door he sensed a mind approaching. Deciding to wait, he stepped back a bit and sat on the edge of the bed

The door opened and a Human man walked in with a Rodian at his side. The man had sharp featured and wore a gray military uniform. It was a Republic Navy Officer's uniform, but it had the Republic's crest and the ranking ripped off the chest.

"Ah, finally awake I see. I thought a Jedi would have taken less time to recover, but then again your injuries _were_ severe." The man said contemptuously.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin, "and where am I? What Happened to me?"

The man grinned. "You are in a secret military base, under my control, being treated for severe injuries that you got as a result of a very impressive fight which I was lucky enough to witness myself."

What was this mysterious man talking about? Who had he been fighting? Why had he been fighting them? All these questions, and more, started running through Anakin's mind but he pushed them back for now, the man had not answered his first question.

"You didn't tell me who you were, and I would very much like you to explain more about this fight you claim happened, but tell me who you are first" he said waving his hand in the direction of the man.

"your mind tricks will not work on me young Skywalker, I have been trained, like many of the officers of the Republic Navy, to be unaffected by them." he sneered, "but you do not need to use them, I will tell you who I am and I will explain more, but now is not the time for lengthy discussions. It seems you are almost fully recovered so in the morning I would like you to attend a meeting where you will get the information you deserve." He turned and started to leave, "Oh, and my name is Wilhuff Tarkin, Moff Wilhuff Tarkin."

_**A/N - I know that anakin has met tarkin before in clone wars and rouge planet, i will get to that in the next chapter which will also be Anakin's POV. Thanks for reading, and please review.**_


End file.
